


Я. Ты. Кровать. Сейчас. На брудершафт.

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop), ksembl



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksembl/pseuds/ksembl
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, VISUAL  R-NC21 FK2020 J&K POP





	1. Пастель и котики

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/7vMO1nz.jpg)


	2. Пастель и котики

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/PjXkFPq.jpg)


	3. Охра и две попы

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/XuuQvrN.jpg)


	4. Синий с крыльями

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/b25wWka.jpg)


End file.
